


Laughter

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Author : DustBunny3, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts Era, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: Ginny adore le rire de Luna.





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Laughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864719) by [Dustbunny3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3). 



Beaucoup trouvaient le rire de Luna dérangeant. Il était bruyant, sans aucune retenue et beaucoup de gens – la plupart – pensaient qu'il durait trop longtemps.

« Peut-on vraiment être heureux trop longtemps ? » S'était demandée Luna à voix haute lorsque quelqu'un le lui avait suggéré.

Cela avait fait rire Ginny et même si Luna n'avait clairement pas compris pourquoi, elle avait souri. C'était dommage, avait pensé Ginny, étant donné qu'elle aimait entendre le rire de Luna.

Elle riait longtemps, mais pas souvent, pas assez souvent. Les gens pouvaient ricaner autant qu'ils voulaient. Quand Ginny pouvait entendre le rire de Luna, elle le chérissait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
